Remnant's resident psychic
by ME1905
Summary: He was created to be a weapon. Nothing more, nothing less. He rebuked it but was left without meaning. Perhaps he'll find reason for living at Beacon. And perhaps a certain team and a certain brawler will help.
1. Chapter 1

**HI, GUYS, I'M BACK! WITH ANOTHER STORY!**

**I wasn't sure about whether or not I should start another story when I've already got another one. Go check it out if you're a RWBY or Mass Effect fan. But, I keep getting hooked on different topics, which leads me to finding fanfiction about it and when I run out, I want to make my own.**

**Now, if you've read the summary, you'll see that this is a Pokemon and RWBY crossover and it concerns the genetically engineered Pokemon, MewTwo. Now, I got hooked on the sinnoh Pokemon series when I was a kid and while I forgot about it as I got older, I decided to keep track of the franchise and I decided to go back. That's when I eventually decided to watch Pokemon MewTwo Strikes Back and … I loved MewTwo, more than likely due to the fact he looks absolutely awesome and has amazing powers. Also, I'm a sucker for sad backstories.**

**So, yeah, this story will be about RWBY's version of MewTwo and I'll clarify some things before I go right in to this. MewTwo will be created in his Pokemon form but he will be given a human form (technically Faunus form), he'll spend more time as a test subject and also, he's paired with Yang. I know that Yang's human and MewTwo is originally Pokemon but his default form is Faunus and I think that Yang will be good for him because of her bright nature while he's more morose. Opposites attract, am I right? I just can't not put romance into my stories because I just love romance … but I would never tell anyone that to their face.**

**As for his personality, he's mostly the same as he is in the franchise. He'll be quite misanthropic and anti social because of his past. He'll be stoic and serious but also have a deep anger inside because of what he's been through. Also, like in the movies, he'll have a massive existential crisis, questioning what his purpose is. Despite all this, he's a marshmallow inside and he'll warm up to the other characters and show more positive traits but of course, he'll be awkward about it, never having had to speak to someone like that.**

**As for his power, I'll try not to make him too op and that will be a challenge, considering how strong he is in the franchise but I'll manage.**

**Anyway, I'm done boring you with all those details. First of all:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Pokemon. They are owned by Rooster Teeth (and Month Oum. RIP) and The Pokemon Company.**

**Edited as of 10/3/19: just a few minor changes, nothing major. Just what colour MewTwo's eyes glow when he uses his powers.**

**And now, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Location: Unknown, Time: January**

'Where am I?'

'What am I?'

'Who am I?'

These were the thoughts running through the mind of the creature, suspended in a tank of orange liquid, as it woke up.

The male creature was a strange one. It looked feline in appearance but it was bipedal like a human and looked the size of a twelve year old child. It had a small snout for a nose and a small mouth while it has two fingers and a thumb on each hand which have large, spherical tips. It's feet had three toes on each and it had a large, muscular, purple tail. As for its eyes, which were slightly open, they were purple themselves.

The creature tried to process where it was. It looked out beyond the liquid and glass of the container and saw the shapes of people. The creature could hear them talking about something, but due to the glass and liquid, he could only hear muffled sounds.

'Who are they? What are they talking about? Why am I here?'

The creature then remembered what it saw before it opened its eyes. It was flying over forests and fields in a deep blue sky with clouds, free as a bird, feeling the wind in its face. But, then, the creature had to awaken from the dream and confront reality.

'Was … that just all a dream?', the creature thought incredulously.

'I … want to feel that again. I want to get out .. I want to get out. I want to get out, I want to get out, I want to get out', the creature thought endlessly and almost obsessively, wanting to feel that experience again.

Unbeknownst to him, power was flowing through his body and his violet eyes started to burn with a bright violet light while his form was outlined by a blue glow.

The glass started to shake and cracks started to appear on its surface as it was under attack by the mysterious power being emitted by the creature.

And eventually, the glass shattered.

At that moment, the creature's senses were assaulted from all angles as now he could see, hear, feel as well as smell clearly.

The room he was in was a laboratory which was dark with the only lights coming from the computers nearby. The cold air assaulted the creature's nerves and it shivered slightly despite the fur on his body. The silence he once had in the tank was destroyed when the glass was gone as the people could be heard more clearly and an alarm was piercing the air.

He simply sat there while all the people in lab coats fussed and fussed. All he cared about was wanting was to get back his silence as well as leave this dank lab.

Eventually, the alarm was cut off, bringing great joy to the creature who was aggravated by the incessant noise. The people started to hush each other while one particular person stood out.

"Quiet, all of you! Let us hear it's psychic powers", the man said with poorly contained glee.

This statement caused confusion for the creature.

'Psychic powers?', the creature asked in its thoughts.

"Yes", the man responded, "you are telepathic, meaning you can communicate with your mind'.

This amazed the creature but the man continued to speak.

"For years, we had hoped to create a living, viable clone to prove our theories and you, you're the only one to survive", the scientist confessed.

'Wait … c-clone?', the creature telepathically communicated, feeling dread.

The scientist proceeded to gesture towards a mural, depicting a small, cat like creature.

"That is Mew, a rare and powerful psychic creature that existed in the distant past, some say before humanity or even the Grimm were created. We created you from a fossil of Mew that we found. You are the result of our efforts to create a clone of Mew. You're name is MewTwo", the scientist revealed with a proud grin on his face.

MewTwo wasn't particularly concerned about how he knew that the Grimm were creatures of hated and destruction that plagued the planet. He was more horrified and disturbed by his origins as his eyes widened slightly.

He stated at the mural, before speaking physically for the first time.

"Then .. I'm just … a copy, … a shadow", MewTwo croakily said, not used to using his voice. Mewtwo then looked down at himself in horror. He wasn't a real creature. Just a cheap imitation of the genuine article.

"You're even stronger than Mew. Improved by human science and ingenuity. We used the most advanced techniques we could to improve your powers", the head scientist said while stroking his moustache.

MewTwo was still horrified, possibly even more so now.

'So, I'm just the end result of your experiment', MewTwo thought to the scientists in slight anger at how indifferent they were to his distress.

He then decided to ask, "what will happen to me now?"

CLANK

MewTwo felt something cold and heavy clamp around his neck suddenly and he jerked in surprise.

The scientist then responded, "on the contrary, our experiment has just begun."

Then the human developed a vicious smile on his face before saying, "Now we move on to the rest of the testing".

At that, MewTwo's anger spiked.

Thinking solely to himself, MewTwo thought angrily, 'these humans … they don't care about me. Is .. this all I am to them? Is this my purpose? To be a lab rat? A guinea pig? No!'

In his rage, MewTwo tried to summon his psychic powers to punish these humans for their cold heartedness … but felt he couldn't. They were being blocked. How?!

"Come now, you didn't think that we would stupidly believe you'd be compliant?", the scientist asked condescendingly.

"What have .. you done to me?", MewTwo spoke with his voice, being unable to use telepathy.

"That collar around your neck is acting as an inhibitor to your powers. It will prevent you from acting out against your .. masters", the scientist said to MewTwo, with an arrogant smirk behind his moustache.

"You are not my masters and you never will b-"

MewTwo was interrupted by the sensation known as pain. It was felt throughout his body and it was agonising. On top of that, this was the first time he'd experienced pain. So .. it was unpleasant as he squirmed on the floor of the tank, screaming in pain before the agony mercifully stopped.

"It's also equipped with a punishment device. It doesn't cause damage but tricks your body into thinking that it's in pain", the scientist said causally while holding a device with a big red button.

MewTwo gasped exhaustedly after that little episode.

"Now, hold still", the doctor said as he took a syringe filled with an electric blue liquid from a nearby table and approached the still recovering clone.

He pushed the needle into the tube that connects the back of MewTwo's head to his back, causing the clone to flinch in pain.

But that was mercy to what came next. It felt like his veins and arteries were being flooded with molten lava as his body felt like it was burning from the inside. The clone couldn't help but let out screams of pain and he could feel a strange sensation as his body began to undergo a metamorphosis. He felt his feet and hands change with both growing extra digits and changing shape. His head was also changing in shape as the muzzle disappeared and the horn like protrusion on his head disappeared.

Soon, the pain stopped and MewTwo was left exhausted after the ordeal. Lifting his head, he looked into the reflective surface of a small mirror and was befuddled by what he saw.

In place of MewTwo's face was the face of a human. The skin tone went from light purple to pale white, his eyes were the same shade of purple, he'd sprouted a bed of messy hair, the same colour that his skin was before, he'd gained ears and his mouth and nose were small. He looked like a normal twelve year old. Then, he looked down and saw his skinny and pale frame and saw that his tail had survived the process as it jutted out of his back.

"What .. what have you done to me? Why am I human?", MewTwo asked in a panicked voice.

The scientist replied, "technically, you're a Faunus with that tail. But, this was done to ensure that you behave. As a Faunus, your aura levels are lower than your previous form and aura is the source of your psychic abilities as they are your semblance, your unique power. By doing this, we have made you weaker so that you won't ever be able to rebel against us … at least, until we've found a way to control you."

MewTwo wanted desperately to hurl verbal abuse at the accursed scientist for treating him like an animal. He wanted to use his psychic powers to hurt him, to make him stop. But he knew that he couldn't do either. One was impossible while the other was not advisable, considering what happened when he let his anger take control of his mouth. So, he settled for a defiant glare.

Noticing the look he was receiving, the scientist simply smirked in amusement and said, "Go ahead and look at me that way. It changes nothing. It doesn't change the fact that this is what you were created for, to serve us, to serve my leader and you will help her realise her ambitions. You'll be her weapon. Her perfect killing machine. But first, we must continue the experiments to increase your power in this form and as well as train you how to use them. They will not be as natural to you as they were in your original form so it'll be more difficult but I'm sure that we have .. the right motivation to encourage success".

He ended his little speech with a tone of sick amusement. MewTwo already knew what the scientist meant by 'motivation' but before he could do anything else, he was seized by two guards and they roughly dragged him along, out the door. MewTwo, being physically weak at the moment, was unable to resist and the last thing he heard from the scientist before he left was "By the way, my name is Watts. Doctor Arthur Watts. But, you may call me master".

**Timeskip: 5 years**

It had been a long time since that day when MewTwo had left the tank and began his cursed life.

At the moment, he was lying down in a cell on the metal slab that was his bed. He was in his human form, having been stuck this way since Watts had changed him. He was wearing a white jumpsuit with the words 'Project M2', emblazoned on the right breast part of the jumpsuit. The clone was simply lying there, staring emptily at the ceiling while his tail hung lazily over the edge of the slab.

'To think that it's been five years since that day', he thought morosely, incapable of being in any positive mood.

A lot of pain and anguish had been inflicted on MewTwo over the years. When they first took him away from his tank, they branded him. Taking a scalding hot brand to his chest, they permanently marked him with 'Project M2', indicating his status as the scientists' … property. This would have healed and left no scar if he had access to his aura which was suppressed by his collar. MewTwo hated the title as well as the brand. It was proof that he was nothing more than a science project to the scientists and not a living being. The pain from the hot metal had been excruciating but it wasn't the end of the pain.

After that, they performed their inhumane experiments on him, injecting him with several drugs that enhanced his powers that had been reduced from his transformation. The scientist clearly had no ethics or morality as they looked unfazed by the pain that was evident on MewTwo's face. Sometimes, one of the scientists could be seen relishing in MewTwo's pain.

The experiments he went through were extremely painful but there was more to come. Training was the only other time that he was out of his cell and it was just as fun as the experiments. Unlike everywhere else, the training room was the only place where he wouldn't wear his power inhibiting collar as he needed access to his powers to train. When he first began, he couldn't use his powers, not even telepathy which was as easy as breathing in his original form. So, the guards and trainers were given permission to do what ever was needed to access his powers and their solution; to push him and hurt him until he could use the powers. In fact, the scientist had concluded that pain would break down mental barriers and allow MewTwo to access his semblance, his psychic abilities more easily. And the men were happy to put the hurt on the clone, being sadistic and seeing the clone as nothing more than a freak. They beat him, used their knives, anything they could think of to break his aura and make MewTwo hurt. And luckily for MewTwo, it worked. The pain pushed him to gain control of his powers and eventually, he could use his telepathy, he had telekinesis as well as flight but despite all of his powers, he couldn't leave due to the inhibitors lining the walls which would suppress his powers on activation in place of his collar.

But, psychic training wasn't the only training in store for him; there was physical training. That didn't need psychic powers and therefore, MewTwo didn't need his aura. The guards loved this even more as MewTwo had to wear his collar and so, any injury he sustained had to heal naturally and any scar was left and not healed.

The result of all this? He's become increasingly more powerful with both psychic and physical abilities. In his Faunus form, he could now use his telepathy, telekinesis and other psychic abilities and they were quite powerful. Physically, his once skinny frame had matured into a lean and muscled body thanks to the 'training' he was subjected to as well as his natural growth. When he left the tank, he had the body and mind of a twelve year old despite chronologically having just been born and so, his body was now physically 17 years old as well as his mind while he's technically only 4 years old. Speaking of his body, due to his ordeals, it was littered with scars from training as well as surgical scars on his arms and legs from the experiments but the most notable scar was on his throat. It looked like it was from a sharp blade as if someone tried to slit his throat. It was faint unlike the other scars but it was pretty significant. One day, when he was feeling particularly rebellious, he'd insulted a particularly short tempered doctor. Eventually, he couldn't take MewTwo taking anymore and decided to shut him up .. permanently. He made MewTwo mute. The only way that the genetically engineered clone can communicate is with his telepathy which he hardly had access to thanks to his collar.

All of this hardship influenced MewTwo's personality. Obviously, the clone became more and more bitter and serious as well as becoming a slight misanthrope, considering that every interaction with people that he has had has been with people who've caused him noting but pain. It didn't help that with access to information that was given to him while in the tank had told him about the outside war. He knew all about the Grimm, humans and Faunus and all it did was cause him to feel nothing but more distaste for these creatures. Humans and Faunus both had a common enemy, the Grimm and yet there were still examples of people fighting amongst each other like the Great War and bigotry towards Faunus. On top of that, the White Fang, the once peaceful organisation that was created to bring about equality for all Faunus had become a terrorist organisation which was only making Faunus and Human relations deteriorate further. MewTwo could only feel distaste for these races that seemed intent on this circle of hatred and are intent on each other's destruction despite the real threat being the Grimm. It didn't help that humanity had been causing MewTwo nothing but pain. Finally, the clone refused to accept that his purpose was to serve humans like a slave, especially this leader of Watt's that he's talked about to him but that left him with a feeling of uselessness at having no purpose. So, not a very cheery demeanour overall.

'I still don't know what my purpose is. I know it's not to serve whoever Watt's master is. Would I find it out in the world? The same world that's full of hatred? When I had that dream four years ago, I thought the world was beautiful .. but it's full of nothing but hatred and destruction. Now, I don't even know if I want to leave or not. If I stay, I'll be a slave but if I leave, I'll truly be left with no purpose. What do I do?", MewTwo debated mentally, pondering his existence once again.

Sighing, MewTwo thought, 'At least Watts isn't here. The last thing I need is to deal with him'.

The head scientist wasn't always at this laboratory, often leaving to deal with other business but whenever he was present, he liked to pay the clone a visit to be condescending towards him as well as use punish him with the collar. Thankfully, tonight was a night which granted him temporary freedom from the terror of Watts.

While lying down, MewTwo heard a thud as well as the sound of staggering footsteps and laughter. Drunken laughter.

The clone sighed in frustration.

'The guards are drunk again', MewTwo thought to himself in annoyance.

This would happen from time to time and he would get to see the guards as they would come to his cell to just insult him as well as act like drunken fools. While it had been funny to the clone at first, it became more and more aggravating and the sight of a human male puking his guts out near his cell was both disturbing to smell as well as witness. Deciding not to aggravate the guards or cause any issues, not having the patience to deal with several intoxicated guards, MewTwo just lay there, not making any sound, hoping that they'll just walk by.

Seems luck wasn't on his side today as a banging from the door got his attention.

"Hey, freak. You awake? We got something to show you", one of the guards slurred after knocking on the door.

Huffing in annoyance, he got up from the bed, knowing that they wouldn't leave him be until he acknowledged them. Mentally preparing himself for whatever they were planning, he peered out the barred hole to see 4 guards who were staggering about slightly but were sober enough to stand. They were all looking at the clone with their usual sadistic smiles.

One of them started waving something around in the air while saying condescendingly, "look at what we have here".

MewTwo peered at the object in the guard's hand. It was small and thin and for some reason it seemed familiar. It looked like an eyelash that has been … fossilised. MewTwo's usually stoic façade was broken as his eyes widened in disbelief, knowing exactly what it was and wondering how exactly the guards got it.

"I can see that *hic* you can tell what this is. Yep. This is *hic* the fossil that the eggheads used to create you. That Mew thing, right? It could be *hic* used to make another one of you", the drunk guard said to the shocked MewTwo.

MewTwo just looked at the fossil with wide eyes. He wanted it. He wanted the scientists to use it to make another clone. Another MewTwo. He knew it was selfish as the clone would be condemned to a date similar to his own. But .. if there's one thing that MewTwo wanted above all else, it was companionship from someone like him. To him, it wasn't possible to be close to a human or even a faunus due to him being truly neither despite his appearance. That fossil was possibly the one thing that he desired most in the world.

The same fossil that the guard dropped on the floor and stamped on.

Just like that, it felt like MewTwo's body was flooded with ice cold water as he stared in horror at the remains of the fossil after the guard lifted his foot.

"Oops … sorry, freak. Guess you're now truly alone in the world", the guard said in a false apologetic tone and his mouth curled into a sadistic grin.

Then all of the guards erupted into hysterical laughter as if someone had just pulled the world's funniest practical joke as they all looked at the shell shocked face of MewTwo.

MewTwo was barely registering the laughter as he stared in horror at what was left of the means of his creation. The means of creating another clone. From what the scientists had said all those years ago, all they could find of Mew was a fossilised eyelash, nothing else. And they'd struggled to create a living clone with some of the best technology and resources that Remnant had to offer. He was only the one of several to survive. Now, that eyelash was pretty much just powder. It was already borderline impossible to create him from one intact eyelash. Creating a clone from this? That was impossible.

'This … I … I'm alone. There isn't anything like me. And there never will be', the clone thought, depressed.

Slowly, he lifted his gaze from the powdered fossil to the perpetrators of its destruction. The guards who were still laughing and falling on to the floor in their intoxication.

'They … they did this', MewTwo thought.

Never in his short life had MewTwo felt as much rage as he did now. He'd had physical pain inflicted on him throughout the four years of his existence and while it made him mad, he'd gotten used t the feeling of pain. But … this pain he was feeling now … it seemed to hurt more than any physical pain he'd taken. The feeling and realisation that he was alone. There'd most likely be no other clone of Mew. He was truly neither human nor faunus but something else. He was not born like they were, he was grown in a test tube. He was … alone. And it hurt. It hurt so damn much that he couldn't help but feel nothing but rage.

'These humans', MewTwo thought with pure venom, 'they've done nothing but cause me pain. Now, they've even denied me a companion.'

His fists curled so tightly that his fingernails pierced his skin, drawing blood, his teeth gritted so hard they felt like they'd crack and his breathing was becoming ragged. The fury inside him was reaching a fever pitch. He felt the feeling of power flood through his system but he didn't care. Neither did he care that the collar around his neck was starting to malfunction.

'Damn you … damn you all. I hate you all!', MewTwo screamed in his mind while his eyes were wide and filled with nothing but pure rage.

CRACK

Just like that, the power inhibiting collar, which couldn't handle the power that was being enhanced by the clone's pure hatred, broke. MewTwo felt his entire body flood with his aura and psychic power. There was so much that his body was outlined with a glow that was brighter than usual while his eyes burned like the sun with purple light.

Using his telepathy, MewTwo thought, 'you humans have done nothing but torment me'.

The guards felt the voice in their minds and it took them a while to realise what it was. They sobered up and then looked at the clone, noticing the broken collar. They all then looked at MewTwo with emotion that he'd never seen on their accursed faces. It was fear.

'Are you scared? You should be', the clone said menacingly in their minds.

Then he quickly gestured towards the door with his hand and just like that, the door came off its hinges in a blast, taking most of the wall with it. It hit the guards violently and they all collapsed to the floor, not even their aura was able to protect them and they all fell to the floor unconscious. As soon as the door came off it's hinges, an alarm sounded off in response to the breach.

The clone walked out of the cell, emitting hatred with every fibre of his being. His eyes were drawn to the knocked out guards. He wanted more than anything to kill them, to make them pay and he almost did.

But he lowered his hand and thought, 'they're not worth it. And I can't waste time on them. I can finally leave!'

The clone started to run through the corridors, navigating the facility as best as he could. He encountered some resistance along the way in the forms of scientists and more guards but they were all feeble in the face of his might.

Eventually, the clone could see a door and could taste the freedom. Pushing the door open, the clone almost fell through and was greeted by the outside world for the first time. It was nighttime with the stars twinkling in the sky and the fractured moon of Remnant hanging above the world. The facility was a large stone complex in the middle of a large forest that was silent, with only the sound of crickets, a few animals and the faint sound of the alarm breaking the sacred silence. For a moment, the clone was captivated by the scene before him until he shook his head to free himself of his reverie.

He still had one more thing to do. Destroy the base. Using his ability to fly, he started to hover above the structure looking down on it as if it was something disgusting and insignificant. Focusing on his power, he felt himself undergo a transformation as a surge of blue light surrounded him and when it dissipated, MewTwo was in his original form. He'd only been allowed to use it on rare occasions and with it, he could access his whole power. Holding out his paws/hands, power began to accumulate in his palms, forming black spheres of psychic energy in them and he launched them towards the facility.

When they impacted the building, several explosions could be seen. He continued his assault, not caring about what he hit, just unleashing all the fury he had felt over the years. He did this until all that was left were flames and ruins and he was left panting in exertion. Satisfied with his work, he took one last contemptuous glare at the ruins before turning his back, shifting to his Faunus form and flying off.

Flying in the night sky, while taking in the beauty of the world that he hadn't seen since the dream 5 years ago, MewTwo couldn't help but think, 'what now?'

**7 months passed**

In the middle of another forest, MewTwo was now lying down on the branch of a huge tree in his Faunus form, feasting on an apple he had picked. His old jumpsuit was replaced with a cloak or robe with a hood that covered his body except for his bare feet. On the outside, it was the same colour as his hair with the inside being the same purple as his tail. He also wore a pair of black pants underneath to help cover his modesty. He'd stolen these as he no longer wished to wear that jumpsuit.

'Another day of not knowing what my purpose is', MewTwo thought with an almost empty look in his eyes.

The clone, when he escaped the facility, had flown off and he didn't look back. He even left the continent itself, heading west. From his knowledge of Remnant, he was able to tell that he was currently on the largest continent, Sanus and in the Kingdom of Vale. As for where the facility was, it was on the eastern continent of Anima, in the kingdom of Mistral and it was situated in one of the more … obscure areas of the kingdom. There are a lot of places to hide in Mistral where you can hide many things. Even a top secret facility.

When he left Mistral behind, he stopped in Vale. He was free. For the first time in his life, he could do whatever he wanted. But that was the problem. He didn't know what to do. The purpose that Watts had given him was the only one he'd ever known but it was also one he refused to accept and when he escaped that hellish place, he'd left that purpose behind. Now, he had no idea why he was here. Every creature has a purpose. But, MewTwo's options were limited. He was the only one of his kind, he was a clone, he had bad experiences with humans and his current form was that of a Faunus, a race that suffers from human bigotry. For several months, the clone tried to figure out a purpose but had been unsuccessful.

When he left Mistral, he knew he couldn't return there so he left for Vale and after that, he decided to explore the rest of the world. Vacuo was a barren desert with hardy any laws in place. It was a rough place, only welcome to those who could survive there. Atlas was bitterly cold, both in weather and most of the people's demeanours. Atlesians weren't known for being particularly humble or accepting of those that are different. Eventually, he settled in the Kingdom of Vale for many reasons like how it had a supply of fruit that MewTwo could access in the forests as well as water. The only problem was the Grimm but even they were a insignificant problem as most weren't any trouble like Beowolves and the odd Ursa. Thankfully, there were hardly any huge threats like Nevermores and Deathstalkers as while he was powerful, he would still be heavily winded after a fight with one of them on his own.

He spent his time training his skills as best he can but he'd be lying if he said that help would be appreciated. But he knew that he wouldn't get any. The clone avoided contact with humans and Faunus alike as much as possible, as if they had the plague. His capacity for trusting people was minimal after everything that he's experienced and although he'd admit that not all people were like the staff of the facility, there were many who were despicable.

Despite wanting to keep away from people, MewTwo sometimes would enter the cities to look at the people, including the city of Vale and when he entered, he found plenty of evidence that people could be cruel to those that were different.

One such venture occurred a couple of days ago.

**Flashback time!**

_MewTwo was stood on top of the Cross Continental Transmit System, looking down on the city of Vale and it's inhabitants who were milling about, minding their own business, unaware of the hooded psychic looking down upon them._

_Despite his distrust for people, MewTwo couldn't help but feel envious of them. While closing his eyes and using his psychic power, he was able to hear the voices and thoughts of the people below._

_'I'm gonna he late! I'm gonna be late!'_

_"Joey, I told you. You can't have –"_

_'Why did I agree to go on a date with this guy?'_

_Tuning out the rabble, MewTwo opened his eyes and sighed forlornly._

_'Humans and Faunus. They don't seem to understand how lucky they are. They go through their trivial problems every day but they will always have a purpose'._

_Each person was given a purpose to fulfil when they were born just like he was given one when he was created. But he rejected it and now was left with no meaning. He tried to figure out a new one but couldn't. The only thing he knew was how to be a weapon._

_MewTwo's depressing reverie was broken by the sounds of pained cries. MewTwo turned to look at an alleyway from where the cries were coming from. Peering down in curiosity, the clone saw what was happening. A Faunus, who looked physically just a bit older than him, was being harassed by three humans who were tugging on her animal trait, her rabbit ears._

_MewTwo's eyes narrowed and he scoffed in disgust at the victimisation._

_'As if I didn't have enough reasons to not trust humans', he thought, referring to how his main form was faunus._

_The clone turned his eyes away from the pathetic sight but it seemed at that moment the cries became even more audible and more panicked. He dared to look back. They were tugging harder on her ears and their hands were starting to curl up in fists._

_Watching, MewTwo sighed in frustration before starting to move to intervene before the situation escalated. Although he didn't understand why he was doing so._

_Jumping gracefully into the alley, he used his psychic abilities to slow his descent as he landed behind them in a crouch, as silent as a ninja. He slowly stood up while keeping his hood up to hide his face._

_'Let her go and maybe I won't break you arms', he telepathically communicated._

_The men stopped their bullying after hearing the voice in their heads and the rabbit girl was equally confused at hearing a voice in her head. They all turned behind to see MewTwo._

_"Who the hell are you, freak? How are you inside my head? Wanting to protect your fellow animal?", one of the men questioned while noticing the tail poking out of the robe._

_"You heard it too, man?", the second man questioned his friend._

_"So did I", the last man stated._

_'How I'm able to talk inside your tiny heads is irrelevant. Now did you hear what I said? Let. Her. Go', the clone continued in a grave tone._

_"Hah. As if we're afraid of a pathetic animal. You're nothing more than a freak of nature", the leader said condescendingly._

_'You've no idea', MewTwo thought to himself._

_Sighing, MewTwo spoke telepathically once again, 'very well'._

_With that, the clone dashed forwards before the men could react and used a right cross on the leader, knocking him into the wall and he collapsed. This led to the other two to yelp in surprise before they both charged MewTwo but the clone ducked under the second man's jab and hit him with a headbutt, followed by a vicious sidekick that knocked him far down the alley. Trying to take advantage of MewTwo's position, the final man tried to bearhug the clone from behind but he jumped over the man with a backflip and when he landed, he used his tail to grasp the leg of the man and slammed him in to the wall twice. All three men were groaning in pain. But, he didn't kill them. The clone had made a vow after he escaped that he would only kill if necessary as killing was what Watts had created him to do and the clone refused to be his killing machine, even when he isn't in his possession._

_'Get up. Get out of here and if I see you harassing someone again, you'll be sent to the hospital', said MewTwo menacingly in the men's minds._

_All three men may have been punks but they didn't have their aura unlocked and they knew that they didn't want to piss off the Faunus that just kicked their asses and left them feeling like they'd been run over by a car. They were pretty sure that they had a few fractured ribs or other damaged bones._

_The men started to scramble away with the leader saying, "I won't forget this, freak"._

_Though he didn't seem that intimidating while cradling a swollen cheek with his hand._

_As soon as the three punks left, MewTwo got ready to leave but a certain someone wasn't going to let him go that easily._

_"Um, e-excuse me", a timid voice said._

_Reluctantly, the clone stopped and turned around slowly to get a better look at the girl he saved. She was obviously a Faunus with brown rabbit ears that matched her long, straight, brown hair. She was wearing a short, brown jacket above a black undershirt, and brown shorts over black leggings._

_"I wanted to thank you for what you did", the rabbit Faunus said gratefully._

_Hesitantly, the clone of Mew responded, 'that's unnecessary. I was simply dealing with some bigots.'_

_Although the girl was still shocked by the voice in her head, she replied with a smile, "but you helped me and that required thanks. So, thank you."_

_In response to that, MewTwo could only lamely say, 'you're welcome', unused to being spoken to in a way that didn't involve insults or some form of condescension. Clearly, she was evidence that there was some good in the world._

_"By the way, if you don't mind me asking, how were you able to talk to us like that? It's like your voice is inside my head", the girl questioned inquisitively._

_Realising that the girl was starting to ask questions, the clone decided to leave and with that, psychic aura surrounded him and he took off into the sky like a rocket, leaving behind the Faunus girl who was shocked but also calling after him._

**Flashback over!**

Ever since that day, the genetically engineered clone thought about why he did what he did. He had no business interfering in the affairs of humans and Faunus and yet he was compelled to act against the injustice. Yet he thought it was pointless to do it. Even if he prevented that one incident, there would just be another and another.

'It doesn't matter if someone helps someone else. There'll always be someone else who is being victimised. It's inevitable', the clone thought pessimistically.

'So why did I help her?', MewTwo asked himself.

"Hello, my friend", a voice said, out of nowhere.

MewTwo jolted slightly as he was broken out of his inner debate about his actions the other day. Acting quickly, the clone looked in the direction of the sudden voice and was greeted by the sight of two humans. One was a man, the evident owner of the voice, who had grey hair, brown eyes and a pair of spectacles. He was wearing a green suit and was carrying a peculiar looking cane. His companion was a woman with blonde hair in a bun, green eyes and a pair of glasses as well. She was dressed in a white top, a black skirt, high heeled shoes and a frayed black and purple cape.

'Who're you, humans?', the clone asked threateningly, ready to prepare an attack at the slightest provocation.

In response to the clone's threatening stance, the man had a gentle smile and unlike the woman, didn't appear phased by the telepathy and he said, "don't worry. We mean you no harm. My name is Professor Ozpin and my associate here is Professor Glynda Goodwitch".

Ozpin. Goodwitch. MewTwo knew these names. They were names that were part of the information given to him by the scientists when he was in the tank. The man was the headmaster of Beacon Academy, one of the schools designed to teach teenagers to become huntsmen and huntresses and Goodwitch was one of the teachers there. With this information, there was more; according to Watts, they were the enemy.

'Why're you here, Professor?', the clone asked warily.

"Well, you are MewTwo, I assume?", the man asked though it seemed he already knew.

'How?! How do you my name?!', MewTwo asked, slightly panicked.

"Well …, the truth is we've known about you for a couple of months now and it was only just recently that we discovered that you were here. An associate of mine had found a facility in the far reaches of Mistral, or at least, the ruins of one. He searched it and found some interesting information about what the scientists were doing there. We were quite surprised by what we found out. It's not everyday that you learn that someone succeeded in creating life from a fossil", Ozpin bluntly stated.

MewTwo winced at the reminder if his birth before thinking to the Professor in a fake grandiose tone, 'well, you found me. MewTwo.'

Then Ozpin continued, "we had managed to recover tapes and videos of you. We know about your other form and what they did to you. They were … very detailed".

Ozpin's and Goodwitch's faces had twisted into grimaces as they remembered what they saw and then looked at the clone with sympathy.

MewTwo shifted uncomfortably under the sympathetic stares before saying, 'listen, what happened to me is in the past. It … doesn't matter. What does matter to me is why you sought me out. Do you wish to destroy me? Or something else?'

Ozpin could tell that the clone was clearly still bothered by what he went through but he decided to drop it and instead answer his question.

"Well, we were obviously interested in you when we learnt of your existence. But after the discovery of the facility, we couldn't find any evidence as to where you had gone. So we waited. And then one day, I'm approached by one of my students, a young rabbit Faunus called Velvet Scarlatina, who tells me that she was saved by a man with a strange tail and telepathic abilities."

MewTwo was reminded of the bunny girl he'd saved. He knew that there was going to be consequences for his actions but now, he wasn't sure whether they were positive or negative.

Ozpin then continued, "Despite your abilities and appearance, what I found most interesting was your decision to intervene and save her from her harassers. So, tell me, MewTwo. Why did you help Velvet?"

'I .. merely helped her on a whim. Also, those idiots were annoying me', the clone said slightly uncomfortable from the question.

"I believe that it was something else. I think you truly wanted to help her, not just because you felt like intervening", Ozpin said seriously.

In response to this, MewTwo's anger spiked slightly as his mouth curled into a deep frown as he said with his mind, 'what do you know about me?! I don't concern myself with people. Neither humans or Faunus have done me any favours. Humans already treat Faunus with disdain but I'm not even Faunus. I'm something different and that means that I'll be hated. So, it's like I said, it was solely a whim, nothing more".

Ozpin's expression softened as he asked, "are you sure about that?"

MewTwo couldn't respond properly when the professor had such an expression so all he could say, in a defeated tone, was 'I.. I .. don't know'.

"Listen, I know that you don't trust humans or Faunus. Not at all surprising given your life so far. But, you saved one of my students which means I owe you a debt. I am willing to help you."

'Help me?', the clone asked confused.

"I've been a teacher for a very long time. I can tell when someone is lost and in need of guidance and I admit that you are the one who needs it the most", Ozpin said compassionately.

MewTwo still didn't know how to react to this man and the way he was treating him. It was like the rabbit girl, Velvet Scarlatina, all over again. But, hearing about help, MewTwo told Ozpin, '… I want a purpose'.

Ozpin looked slightly confused as he asked in response, "a purpose?"

'The scientists in Mistral had created me to be a weapon, a killing machine for their leader. They hurt me every day, all to make me nothing more than a living weapon. I knew from the first moment that I was informed of my reason for being that I wouldn't accept it. I'm not going to be someone's slave. I was going to find my true purpose. But after I escaped, I didn't know what my purpose was and I still don't. Everyone else in the world has a reason to exist. So that's what I want. A reason to live", the clone finished his determined speech.

Ozpin's look of sympathy went to one of understanding as he replied, "well, I believe that we can help you with that."

'What are you talking about?', the clone said, confused as to what the headmaster was saying.

Goodwitch, who'd been silent throughout the interaction, stepped forward and announced, "we want to offer you a place in Beacon Academy".

…

…

…

'What?', the confused clone asked with a befuddled expression on his face.

"We wish to offer you the opportunity to become a huntsman", Ozpin repeated.

In response to this, the clone grumbled in indignation at such an offer.

Sensing MewTwo's discomfort, Ozpin continued to say, "I know that you don't trust people. You obviously don't completely trust us. But, people have the capacity to be good."

'It's not just people. It's me. Ozpin, I'm a clone, I was grown in a tank, not a womb. I'm not even my own person, just a copy of a creature that existed centuries ago. I simply don't … belong', the clone admitted, declaring his insecurities.

Ozpin, back to being sympathetic, said in return, "MewTwo, just because you are not naturally born does not mean you can't have the chances that others do and being a clone means nothing. You are your own person, not just a clone of Mew. And although you may deny it, you saved Miss Scarlatina and that is one of the qualities of a huntsman. Please, come with us. We'll do everything we can to help you; help you with your powers and, who knows, you may just find your purpose. You may very well be destined to be a huntsman."

With a look of debating on his face under the hood, MewTwo thought about what the headmaster had just said. Although he wasn't convinced completely by what the man was saying, he had to admit that coming with him had its advantages such as the possibility of finding a purpose. And while he wasn't thrilled with the prospect of attending a school, it was much better than waiting around in a forest, doing nothing.

So, with great reluctance, the clone decided, 'although I'm not convinced by everything you've said, I'll come with you. It's a far better plan than just waiting around for nothing to happen.'

Hearing the confirmation, Opzin started to smile and said happily, "I'm glad. So, for what will happen, in a months time, the new students will arrive by bullhead which will pick them up at the docks in Vale. Then, on the next day, there'll be an initiation that you will have to participate in but I've no doubt that you will pass. After that, when you pass, you'll be a student".

Sighing, MewTwo responded, 'I'd better not regret this, Ozpin'.

"You won't. Thank you for your time"

With that, both Ozpin and Goodwitch said their goodbyes and left the clone to his own thoughts.

'What am I doing ?', the clone questioned himself incredulously.

MewTwo honestly didn't know what he was thinking when he accepted the offer. His paranoid side wanted him to rebuke the offer and never see the two humans again or even worse, attack them. But his rational side won. MewTwo was able to tell that both humans were incredibly skilled and even with his power, he wouldn't be able to win. Especially against Ozpin. The man had a certain wisdom in his eyes, as if they were too old even for him while his body seemed to ooze power and confidence while holding his cane, almost innocently. He was not an enemy you wanted to have. Also, his offer was a better plan than just milling about in the forest despite the prospect of being surrounded by people. Finally, he remembered the information that had been downloaded into his brain in the tank. Watts and his friends saw the two humans as enemies … and any enemy of Watts is someone that the clone wanted on his side.

So, with that, the clone started to think more and more about the future and what he was to expect. What the genetically engineered creature didn't know then that going to Beacon was going to be the best decision of his life as he would find the one thing he wanted more than anything. A purpose; and even more.

**AND DONE!**

**Whew, as far as first chapters go, this one beats the first one to my first story. Well, I hope that I haven't made you all bored already. I don't know if I've done alright or not but I'll leave that for you all to decide.**

**So, MewTwo has been created, he's spent the first four years of his life in captivity, he's now free and he's been offered a place at beacon. A crazy sequence of events, am I right? Did you also like the short Velvet appearance?**

**As for his personality, I'm trying to portray him as stoic and someone who doesn't trust people that well which will become clearer in the next chapter. But, on the inside, he has a good heart, he just doesn't see it yet.**

**As for how he speaks, from now on, he's mute so he can only think and use his telepathy. For bit of these, I'm using apostrophes and not speech marks and I'll indicate whether he's talking to someone with telepathy or simply thinking to himself.**

**Anyway, I'd be glad if you could give me a review, follow my story or favourite it. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated, thank you very much!**

**And now, all I have left to say is peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have returned, my friends!**

**Apologies for the gap in communications on my end and lack of updates. I've been busy with exams and recovering from the trauma. But, I'm finished and I'll be off to uni. I've only recently returned to fanfiction with my third story, "Team BBB", which I hope you will read … please.**

**Anyway, once again, I'm really sorry for keeping you guys waiting and I'll try to keep the updates coming. Also, thanks so much for the support that you've given me. It's what encourages me to continue these stories.**

**So, last time, MewTwo was born, he lives a crappy life for four years before busting out and seven months later, good old Oz approaches him with a place at Beacon which he accepts. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Pokemon. They belong respectively to Rooster Teeth (and Monty Oum, RIP) and the Pokemon Company.**

**And now, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

MewTwo had to admit. Being on a giant flying contraption known as a Bullhead, surrounded by several humans and a few Faunus, all of them having hopes of attending the best huntsman academy on the face of Remnant was not what he expected that he'd be doing with his time. Nor was he particularly fond of it.

'I've never been this close to this many people', MewTwo thought to himself cautiously.

The genetic clone closed his eyes and breathed in and out through his nose in an attempt to calm himself while thinking, 'don't lash out, the last thing you need to do is injure a potential classmate or worse, end up crashing this thing'.

Strangely, thinking about how things could go wrong for him actually calmed MewTwo down and he opened his eyes.

'Ozpin, I hope you don't regret this', MewTwo thought to himself.

It had been a few days since the Headmaster of Beacon dropped by to meet the scientific marvel known as MewTwo for himself for the first time. In that time, the clone had been visited again by the Headmaster who had come to deliver some essential things that MewTwo would need such as the commonplace scroll, a handheld electrical device with multiple functions. He also came to arrange for the clone a new identity. The clone admitted that he couldn't go around calling himself MewTwo, which is hardly an appropriate name for a "Faunus" like him. So, Ozpin gave him the name Mark Amethyst to make him fit in since most young people nowadays had some sort of name that had a relation to a colour. It also fit with his colour scheme.

However, while Ozpin was there, … he asked a personal question. One that dredged up memories of the past. But … they weren't bad ones. In fact, they were the best memories of his life and … there was lots of raw emotions behind them.

The question was:

"Why don't you completely despise people?"

Ozpin knew that MewTwo had suffered terribly for all his short life and many others would've hated everybody in the world if they were in the same situation. Yet, MewTwo's disposition towards people in general was more of distrust than pure hatred.

MewTwo had closed his eyes when he responded to Ozpin's question in an obscure way.

After all, the question dredged up memories of —

_A smiling woman holding up pictures of the outside world to a young MewTwo _

_The same woman stroking the hair of the young clone who slept peacefully with his head in her lap_

_Finally, the same woman lying on her bed, clearly sick while MewTwo sat at her side, with tears in his eyes._

The clone's response to Ozpin's question was simple and yet mysterious.

"Someone … special showed me that people … Faunus and Human … have the potential to be good".

He left it there and Ozpin breached the topic no further.

The woman was the source of the clone's discomfort while on the Bullhead.

'I know that people can be good. You were a shining example. But … it's still so difficult to be around them. After … everything'.

She was always the only person that MewTwo didn't hate in the laboratory. She was the one person that treated him with kindness. She was the one who he was comfortable around despite his people problems. The one who showed him people's potential for compassion.

So … MewTwo wouldn't let what she taught him go to waste.

'I know it'll be difficult but … I want to try for … you …. Alice … I promise', MewTwo thought in a melancholy fashion.

But, MewTwo's inner thoughts and trip down memory lane were loudly interrupted by the yell of a certain rambunctious blonde.

"OOH, I CAN'T BELIEVE MY BABY SISTER IS COMING TO BEACON WITH ME! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!"

MewTwo looked up with a comical look of aggravation on his face while a muscle could be seen pulsing in his forehead as he was interrupted while in the middle of his thought process.

Deciding to finally withdraw himself from his memories for the time being, the genetic clone decided to gaze upon whatever disturbed his thoughts.

His gaze locked upon two girls who were distinctly different from each other and the taller one with the biggest mop of blonde hair that MewTwo had ever seem in his life was currently embracing the shorter girl with short black hair with red highlights.

'Is that supposed to be an embrace? Judging from the other girl's face, it looks more like the blonde's trying to kill the other by choking the life out of her', the clone thought to himself with a raised eyebrow at the sign of affection that could easily be confused with an assassination attempt.

MewTwo couldn't help but gain an incredulous look on his face as he once again gazed upon the blonde girl's extensive locks.

'Does that girl not know about scissors? I'm pretty sure that amount of hair is a hindrance in battle.'

"Please, stop", was what the shorter girl attempted to say as her poor empty lungs desperately gasped for oxygen.

Eventually, the taller girl relented and released the shorter girl from her killer embrace (no doubt to the shorter girl's relief is what MewTwo thought) and MewTwo was able to get a better look at the two girls.

The shorter girl was particularly interesting, seeing as how she appears to be younger than 17 years old, the age at which students apply for academies like Beacon. She appeared to be 15 instead.

She had pale skin and wore gothic lolita style clothes which were black and red and she wore a red cloak with a hood on her back.

However, the most interesting aspect of her was … her eyes.

They were silver.

MewTwo remembers that some of the information that was fed to him while he was in the tank mentioned a legend. About silver eyed warriors who were known for being fearsome warriors who supposedly inspired fear in the Grimm, the creatures of darkness that most believed to be incapable of anything but feeling hatred.

And one of them was right in front of him.

'Today just became even more interesting', MewTwo thought to himself.

The clone admitted to himself that the girl didn't appear to be frightening whatsoever, more …. If he were anyone else, he'd say adorable. But he knew also that appearances can be deceiving. After all, nobody would think that he was a genetic experiment with psychic powers that could make him one of the most dangerous creatures in Remnant.

All that MewTwo knew was that he was going to keep an eye on this girl.

As for the other girl, other than the mass of blonde hair, she had lilac eyes, pale skin as well and she wore a brown jacket, a yellow top underneath with an emblem over her heart on it and a pair of black shorts. Very short shorts.

Looking at the two of them, he saw practically no similarities between the two girls despite the fact that the older girl called the other girl her sister. The blonde was loud and exuberant while the other girl appeared more subdued and timid.

"But I'm so proud of you!", the blonde girl exclaimed happily at her younger sibling.

"Really, sis, it was nothing", the younger sister said modestly.

"What're you talking about? It was incredible! Everybody at Beacon's gonna think you're the bee's knees", the blonde said enthusiastically.

'Bee's knees?', MewTwo thought, confused by the bizarre and unrealistic description of the younger girl.

The younger girl seemed to almost panic by being called that as she said in a panicky manner, "I don't want to be the bee's knees! I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just wanna be a normal girl with normal knees".

"What's wrong? Aren't you excited?", the older sibling inquired, confused at the lack excitement from the girl.

"Of course I am. It's just … I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything", the younger girl admitted to her sibling.

"But you are special", the older sibling said in a caring manner as she approached her sister and put her arm around her shoulders.

'She's right', MewTwo thought to himself.

'It's no small feat to be moved ahead two years to attend the most prestigious huntsman academy on the planet. It shows that for her age, she's an impressive warrior. Seems that the legend of silver eyes has merit … I wonder if she's even aware of what her eyes really are.'

Along with these thoughts, he noticed just how close the two of them were. MewTwo had no siblings himself so he didn't no much about being a brother to someone but he could tell that the two sisters cared about each other deeply and while it did make him feel … slightly envious, he also felt his confidence boost at seeing an example of humanity being more than just spiteful creatures. These two sisters truly were good and if they are just as good at combat, they'll make great huntresses.

MewTwo allowed himself to smirk slightly at the two siblings who had failed to notice him. Not that he wanted them to notice him.

But then, the clone's attention was drawn to the nearby television screen which depicted a human man with green eyes and ginger hair which was styled in a way that it covered his right eye while he smirked at the screen while holding a placard with a name on it, showing that it was a mugshot.

'Roman Torchwick, huh?', MewTwo asked inside his head, staring at the criminal's visage after reading his name.

The newsman spoke while the mugshot was shown, saying, 'the robbery was lead by nefarious criminal, Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa.'

With that, the mugshot vanished and was replaced by a female news reporter with silver hair and yellow eyes.

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony", Lisa announced as pictures of a mob of disgruntled Faunus with signs appeared before being followed by an image of the Faunus Terrorist organisation's insignia.

'Of course', MewTwo thought to himself, annoyed as he rolled his eyes.

MewTwo agreed with the White Fang's original goal of Faunus and Human equality, a noble goal and they were once a noble group. But, now, their new methods were violent and counterproductive.

'All they're doing is letting the hatred consume them, blind them and they're only giving humans reasons to ostracise the Faunus. I have plenty of reason to hate humanity but if I went around attacking humans, left and right, I'd just be giving them reason to hate me and nothing would improve for me. It's true that lots of humans are utter bigots but while the Fang may be getting quicker results than when they were peaceful, all they're really doing is intimidating people and scaring them, a lot of said people not being bigoted towards Faunus. That's not true equality.'

MewTwo merely sighed at the White Fang's fall from grace.

'At the rate they're going, Faunus will never be truly considered equals by all', MewTwo thought pessimistically.

"The once peaceful organisation has now disrupted ..", Lisa continued before the screen was switched off.

Immediately after, a hologram of Professor Goodwitch appeared.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon", Glynda announced pleasantly.

"Who's that?", the blonde girl asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch", the hologram unknowingly answered the girl's question.

"Oh", she said simply, her query answered.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsman and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training needed to protect our world."

With her speech at an end, the hologram disappeared.

'Not so sure about peace with men like Torchwick and the White Fang around but … on an international scale, the world is certainly more peaceful than it was eighty years ago', MewTwo thought, referring to the Great War and subsequent Faunus Rights Revolution.

After that little motivational speech, everybody started to crowd around the windows, looking down at the city of Vale below.

'Honestly, the view never gets old', MewTwo thought to himself.

He schooled his features into a serious appearance.

'This is it. The beginning. I promise, I'm not going to be what they made me for. I will forge my own path … the path of a huntsman, not a weapon', MewTwo promised with fire in his eyes.

"OH GROSS, YANG, YOU'VE GOT PUKE ON YOUR SHOE!", the younger girl from before yelled.

MewTwo turned back to the two girls, both of whom were moving around as the blonde trio repeated the word 'gross' over and over again while the black haired girl moved away from her approaching sister while yelling 'get away from me!'

The source of all this … some rather putrid smelling vomit that landed on the blonde sister's shoe, no doubt thanks to the weak stomach of a fellow passenger.

' …. That is if I don't go insane in the process', MewTwo though while he sweatdropped at the sisters' shenanigans.

Eventually, the Bullhead landed at their destination. A river of candidates streamed out of the Bullhead like others from the other Bullheads.

MewTwo couldn't help but notice the poor blonde teenager leaning over the trash can, expelling the contents of his stomach violently. He was most likely the culprit of the earlier vomit incident.

'I do not envy him', MewTwo thought as he looked at the incapacitated boy.

Taking his eyes off the teenager, he continued to walk ahead towards, trying to maintain a distance from everyone else.

As he walked up, he couldn't help but appreciate the view. Beacon academy was imposing to say the least.

You could always see the structure from Vale of the forest but you didn't really get just how … gigantic it was until you were this close. It was truly a magnificent sight

'Are we sure that this place is a school and not a fortress? Then again, seeing as how this school is for huntsmen and huntresses, it makes sense to have a well defended one', the clone thought to himself in wonder.

Breaking out of his thoughts, MewTwo prepared to continue forward through the school grounds. Until …

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?", a shrill voice yelled suddenly.

Jumping slightly at the sudden exclamation, the clone swiftly turned towards the disturbance and was not very surprised that it included one of the sisters from before, this time just the younger one.

She was on the floor, surrounded by white boxes, indicating that she'd tripped into them while another girl, the source of the screech, was yelling at the younger girl who seemed to be in a state of shock as she tried to speak but was interrupted.

The yelling girl was not very tall, being of a similar height to the fifteen year old girl despite her being seventeen. She had white hair, styled into a side ponytail, ice blue eyes, pale as snow skin and was wearing a white dress.

MewTwo only had to take one look to know that she was from Atlas, the youngest and most advanced nation in the world … arguably. And it was known for having a lot of arrogant snobs as citizens.

The clone could already tell that the poor younger girl was at the mercy of the other girl who's tirade was relentless.

'Is she aware that she's waving about a bottle of highly explosive dust like it's a maraca? That can't possibly end well', MewTwo thought, annoyed at the older girl's obliviousness as well as her little tirade.

MewTwo eventually could see little particles of dust escaping the bottle thanks to the snow white girl's relentless shaking and could see them wiggle up the younger girl's nose. Which made her want to sneeze judging from her facial expressions.

"Ah … AHCHOOO!", the younger girl sneezed in response to the dust.

Thinking fast, MewTwo threw up his hand at the pair at using his powers, created a barrier around the younger girl while the other was left to face the explosion of her own doing.

The younger girl had an expression of confusion as she looked at the purple barrier of psychic energy before it was dispelled by the onlooking clone. However, the older girl failed to notice it through the explosion and was merely more incensed by what had just occurred.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!", the older girl screamed at the younger girl who was now standing up and nervously poking her fingers together. At the same time, the atlas girl magically shook off all the soot from her being, returning herself to her original pristine appearance.

The younger girl meekly said in response, "I'm really, really sorry".

'You're not to blame. You shouldn't have to apologise. But, if she is from Atlas, getting an apology from her would be like pulling teeth', MewTwo thought to himself, irritated at how the situation was playing out.

"You complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?", the older girl asked, almost in a condescending manner.

"Well … I …", the younger girl stammered.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know. We're here to fight monsters. So, just watch where you're going", the older girl spat at the other girl.

'I think she's well aware of that', MewTwo thought, annoyed at the rich girl's attitude.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess", the younger girl said, having grown more and more aggravated by the other girl's personality, which earned the silent appreciation of MewTwo.

"It's heiress, actually", a new voiced chipped in.

MewTwo turned to see another girl who'd approached the two girls. She had black hair, yellow eyes, black and white clothing and a bow on the top of her head.

The clone could tell though that the girl was more than she appeared. He noticed that her eyes had a more feline look to them with different shaped pupils and her bow seemed to twitch slightly, barely noticeable. He didn't need to read her mind to tell that she was a Faunus. Her disguise was clearly not foolproof but it was enough to hide her heritage from those who weren't actively looking for her animal features.

Also, he was able to detect … something that she was radiating. He didn't even need to actively try to read her mind to sense it. It was guilt. For some reason, she felt enormous amounts of guilt.

'Whatever it is and why she hides herself like that is her business', MewTwo reminded himself.

"Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world.", the secret Faunus said simply.

"Finally, some recognition", Weiss stated proudly while glaring at the younger girl.

'Ooh …. she's a Schnee', MewTwo thought.

The Schnees were a family famous for their dust company which was the biggest in all of Remnant. Currently headed by Jacques Schnee, making Weiss his daughter. That would be and all if it wasn't for …

Blake continued, "the same company infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners."

Yeah … the Schnee Dust Company was not the most morally sound company in the world. This was due to Jacques who took over the company after its founder, Nicholas Schnee, retired. He managed to increase profits but at the expense of the company's honour, seeing as how the company has made many shady deals behind the scenes and its workers were mostly Faunus who were subject to horrific conditions.

Looking embarrassed, Weiss for once looked like she didn't know what to say.

"Wha- how dare, the nerve of", Weiss stammered at the Faunus's statement of facts while Blake looked amused, Ruby was giggling and even MewTwo himself had a smirk under his hood.

Trying to save what little dignity she had left, the heiress took the vial of dust that the Faunus had picked up after the explosion and stormed off.

For once, feeling a little mischievous, MewTwo decided to play a little practical joke.

Lifting his arm slightly, MewTwo's eyes glowed as he gestured towards a stray stone which hovered with a purple aura around it, signifying the clone's telekinesis.

Swiftly moving the rock into the fuming heiress's path, Weiss, who was too caught up in her anger to see the little stone, stepped on it with her no doubt expensive high heels (which are totally impractical combat footwear, MewTwo thought to himself) and the stone and her foot slipped up from under her and she fell back in her rear with a yelp which caused her to start to grumble under her breath.

With a slightly satisfied smirk on his face, MewTwo decided to leave while he had the chance and so, he took off towards his venue.

'I admit, I don't usually encourage this sort of behaviour, but sometimes … it can be fun', the genetic clone of Mew thought to himself amusedly.

All the while, he failed to notice that he'd been noticed by Ruby as well as the secret Faunus.

Minutes later, the psychic finally arrived at the venue. Already, there were dozens of people there, including the blonde sister who could be easily identified thanks to the blindingly bright head of hair that she had.

Deciding to separate himself from everyone else, he leaned himself against the wall and simply waited for Ozpin to come out and make his speech.

Surveying the crowd in the meantime, MewTwo was rather blown away by the number of candidates that there were in the amphitheater. There was a wide variety of teenagers, some conversing with others, some with the people they already knew or some were like him and they simply were quiet and waited for the headmaster of Beacon to come out and make his announcement.

After several minutes of waiting (as well as ignoring the very loud ginger haired girl who looked and sounded like she had one too many coffees today as well as pitying the boy with her who was much calmer and tried reigning her in), the psychic experiment noticed the arrival of the Faunus and a few minutes after, the younger sister who was accompanied by who liked the boy who'd been spewing his breakfast into the trash can when they landed.

He was blonde, had blue eyes, was tall and lanky and wore a hoodie and jeans as well as parts of armour. As for his weapon, he had a sword and shield, a rather mundane weapon when compared to the technological marvels that many wielded nowadays.

He saw them split up with the hapless boy wandering around while the young girl made a b-line towards her blonde sister who was waving her over.

He watched the interaction between the sisters from afar as the younger sister clearly looked annoyed at the older sister for whatever reason before she started rambling but was interrupted by the arrival of Weiss.

He raised his eyebrow at the interaction between the girls but he still maintained his distance from the humans girls.

'I've already intervened once. Besides, it doesn't look as bad as before. At least, the heiress isn't yelling at the girl in her face', MewTwo thought to himself while gazing at the girls.

His thoughts and everything else was interrupted by the sound of a microphone as well as the sound of Ozpin clearing his throat on stage.

"I'll .. keep this brief", Ozpin announced while he adjusted his spectacles.

"You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your lives to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy", Ozpin stated bluntly.

MewTwo raised his eyebrows at that last part and he could sense the unease and slight anger from those in the crowd, clearly indignated at what the headmaster said.

Ozpin continued from there, "In need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

With that, the headmaster walked off while Professor Goodwitch took his place at the microphone.

She announced, "you will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

With that, the crowd began to hustle and talk as the announcements had come to an end.

'That was .. brief. But not untrue. Everyone here doesn't really know what they're going to do with themselves. I doubt everyone is here simply to protect Remnant and its people. After all, I'm here because Ozpin offered me a place. If he hadn't found out about me, I would probably never have thought about becoming a huntsman. At this point, we're all … unfocused and while the school is here to help us, we can't rely on them always. We need to, as Ozpin said, take the first step', MewTwo thought to himself.

With that, the psychic set off with the herd of students to the ballroom to turn in for the night.

**Ruby's 3****rd**** person POV**

A few hours had passed since Professor Ozpin's .. motivational speech. Ruby was lying down on her sleeping mat in her pyjamas while writing a letter to her friends at Signal in her notebook.

"It's like a big slumber party", her cheerful sister, Yang, said as she fell down on her side next to Ruby.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys though", Ruby deadpanned at her half sister.

Yang had a different view of their situation.

"I know I do", she said sensually as she purred at the sight of several shirtless young men, some of which were clearly flexing their muscles more than necessary in an attempt to earn some attention from the fairer sex.

Her appreciation of the show was only ruined by the appearance of Jaune (aka Vomit Boy) who was wearing … a bunny onesie. Yeah, that sort of killed the mood as Yang grimaced at the seventeen year old socially awkward boy.

Yang noticed Ruby's writing and asked, "what's that?"

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going", Ruby replied to her sister's question.

"Awww, that's so cuuute", Yang squealed as she gushed over her sister. Which earned her pillow to the face from her sister.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anybody here", Ruby pouted with an embarrassed blush in her face.

"What about Jaune? He's … nice?", Yang trailed off as he remembered the onesie wearing teen before regaining her cheer and saying, "there you go. Plus one friend! That's a 100 percent increase".

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a 'negative friend'. Back to zero", Ruby said in response, being the pessimist to Yang's optimist.

"There's no such thing as a negative friend. You've just made one friend and one enemy", Yang said, trying to be helpful, but only got a dog pillow to the face.

Yang sighed and reassured her sister by saying, "Look, its only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet."

Ruby contemplated her sister's words before her attention was drawn by the sound of a match being struck and a candle being lit and so she looked over at the source.

She saw the girl with the bow from before reading a book and just a couple of feet away from her was the mysterious cloaked boy as well who didn't appear to be doing much except sitting with crossed legs and his hands in his lap.

"Those two", Ruby murmured.

Overhearing her sister, Yang looked over at the pair before asking, "you know them?"

"Not really. They both saw what happened this morning but left before I could say anything. And … I'm not sure, but … I think that boy helped me", Ruby said unsurely.

"You're not sure?", Yang asked confused.

"When that dust exploded, I wasn't caught in the blast. There was this weird purple shield thingy that protected me. And when Weiss left, I saw this rock move on its own and trip her up. Weird thing is that it was covered in a purple light. I … think it was him.", Ruby explained her theory.

"Hmm", Yang hummed as she looked at the hooded figure with interest.

"Well", Yang said cheerfully as she snapped out of her revery, "here's your chance."

She stood up and grabbed her little sister's arm in an iron grip dragging her up despite her protests. They both headed towards the silent pair, one marching happily while the other struggled in the grip of the other.

**MewTwo's 3****rd**** person POV**

Meditation was something that MewTwo had learned in the facility where he had been created. It had been taught to him by the staff there and it was possibly one of the only things that he was grateful to them about. Meditation helped the clone focus his mind and when his mind is focused, his powers are easier to control. They taught him it to have him gain a sounder mind and therefore, a greater control of his powers.

However, despite its practical use, MewTwo always liked meditating as a pastime. It helped ease his troubled mind and it allowed him to just … relax, both his mind and body. It didn't hurt that it trained his mind.

Whenever he had the time, he would find somewhere quiet and just meditate, listening to nothing but the subtle sounds that you could hear if you listened close enough such as the rustling of leaves in the breeze or the sound of birds chirping. It's true that there were other people present, a lot of people and there was more noise than usual, it didn't dissuade the psychic.

While he meditated, he ignored everything else, the other people, the sounds and even the presence of the Faunus from before next to him, just a few feet away. He wanted only to hear his thoughts.

'Well, in summary, today's been quite successful and … eventful despite being only the first day. There've been no major disasters or confrontations. Hopefully that will be maintained. Also, it seems I'm starting to get used to having this many people around me which is good. I never would've dared to go this close to many people before. It feels … strange … but not necessarily bad. As for contact with others, other than being physically close to many people, I haven't breached conversation with others … well, I'm certainly not the social type and I don't intend to. But, I'm going to be here for four years, I doubt that people won't try at all to talk to me in that time. In fact, for all I know, someone is probably going to talk to me any minu-'

"HELLO!", a familiar voice said in a sing song voice.

'…. Of course I jinxed myself', MewTwo thought tiredly, sighing to himself.

Opening his eyes, MewTwo looked up from beneath his hood at the blonde girl from before who was smiling down at not only him but the Faunus girl next to him.

"I believe that you all know each other", the blonde said as she gestured at her sister who looked nervous and like she'd rather be somewhere else right now, clearly having been put on the spot.

"Aren't you the girl that exploded?", the Faunus girl asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh yeah", the girl said nervously, "uh, my name is Ruby", she said as she held out her hands to us for handshakes. While the Faunus girl looked down at her book, I reluctantly held out my hand and grasped hers. He almost flinched at the contact but shook her hand gently before quickly taking his hand away.

"But you can call me .. crater uh, actually, you can just call me Ruby", Ruby finished lamely.

This earned only an okay from the girl with the bow who continued to read and a raised eyebrow from MewTwo who closed his eyes to continue his meditation. Which was only interrupted by the voices of the sisters again.

The blonde asked her sibling in a panicked tone, "what are you doing?"

"I don't know, help me", Ruby replied before turning back to the silent pair with a nervous smile.

"So what's your name?", the blonde asked the Faunus girl.

She sighed in response before briefly looking up and saying, "Blake".

The blonde then turned to MewTwo, "and what about you, mysterious stranger?", she asked cheerfully.

The clone merely looked up at her, starting to get annoyed at the distraction.

She waited and waited but no answer came.

"Okay … well, Blake and Mysterious stranger, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister", she said undeterred by the clone's silence.

"I like your bow. It goes well with … your pyjamas. And your cloak, it … goes well with your eyes", Yang said, struggling to form a conversation with the silent duo.

'If that's the best that the one most well versed in social interaction can do, this conversation is doomed', MewTwo thought, annoyed yet also relieved at the thought that this one sided conversation would be over.

"Right", Blake said in response to the compliment.

The two sisters struggled to keep the conversation going and tried to think of small talk.

"Nice night, don't you think?", Yang asked awkwardly.

'… really?', MewTwo thought with a raised eyebrow. Even he knew that a conversation reached all new levels of awkwardness if you start talking about something like the weather or how the day is.

"Yes, it's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book … that I will continue to read … as soon as you leave", Blake said, repeatedly trying to drive the point that she wanted to be left alone home.

'Thank you, Blake', MewTwo thought, wishing to return to his meditation and having exceeded his quota of human interaction.

"Yeah, these two are lost causes", Yang said, finally conceding defeat.

But not Ruby.

"What's it about?", Ruby asked curiously.

Blake looked up in surprise, saying, "huh?"

Even MewTwo looked up, rather surprised that the clearly socially awkward girl was now leading the conversation.

"Your book. Does it have a name?", Ruby asked Blake.

"Well .. it's about a man with two souls, each one fighting for control over his body", Blake explained to the younger girl.

"Oh yeah … that's real lovely", Yang said, clearly thinking otherwise.

'Speak for yourself, that sounds interesting', MewTwo thought to himself, his interest piqued.

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters, they're one of the reasons why I want to be a huntress", Ruby confessed.

"Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?", Blake asked the girl, almost amusedly with a slight smile on her face.

"I'm hoping we all will", Ruby said, "as a girl, I always wanted to be like the heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves."

"That's very ambitious for a child", Blake said with a smile but that smile faded.

"Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale.", Blake said to the younger girl.

"Well, that's why we're here, right? To make it better", Ruby replied with a smile.

In the span of a couple of seconds, MewTwo was astonished.

Blake was obviously someone who was aware of how the world could be a harsh place, no doubt due to her Faunus heritage as he was aware, of course. It seems that Ruby is aware of that as well and yet she's so … innocent, no doubt due to not having experienced anything like me or any form of bigotry like Faunus.

Despite her dream appearing to be rather childish, she's clearly devoted to becoming a huntress, a hero. Some could see her naivety as a weakness but … it seems to be a strength instead. Her innocence is the reason that she's so devoted to becoming a huntress, to help people. That's it. She merely wants to become a huntress go help people. Everyone else has no doubt come here for their own reasons but she is here for the exact same reason that the job was created in the first place.

'After everything, I should be the last person who would like someone so innocent. Yet … her innocence is … endearing, in a way. She strangely seems to give me hope. Hope that things could actually improve. She … she reminds me of … Alice', MewTwo thought to himself.

Flashes of a smiling woman came back to the psychic who pushed them away. He looked up at Ruby.

'Her kindness, her faith … it's just like hers. They both want to help people and they both believe that they could help improve people's lives … and she did. At least one life', MewTwo thought while a smile crawled onto his face as he remembered the one person who cared for him.

When Ruby finished talking to Blake, her gaze turned towards MewTwo and she saw his smile before he turned his face downwards.

"Hey, were you meditating before?", Ruby asked once again innocently.

Looking up at her in surprise, MewTwo nodded his head.

"I tried it once before. I could never do it. It didn't help that before I ate loads of cookies. I just couldn't stay still. You must have lots of patience", Ruby said, talking more animatedly at the silent boy.

MewTwo merely nodded.

Ruby smiled awkwardly and said, "hey, I've got a question. Would you mind?"

MewTwo nodded his head at her in acceptance.

"Was it you who protected me from the explosion and tripped up Weiss?", Ruby inquired.

MewTwo's eyes widened at that.

"You weren't as subtle as you thought. I saw it too", Blake chipped in.

MewTwo merely sighed and nodded.

"Well … I wanted to say thanks for that", Ruby said to MewTwo with a grateful smile.

Yang decided to drop in as she added in what she thought as well.

"Yeah, thanks, dude. My baby sister means a lot to me … so thanks for looking out for her. I really mean it", Yang confesses genuinely with a big, bright grin which seemed to radiate like the sun.

Once again, MewTwo was stunned but pleased as well. Now looking at the two of them now, MewTwo could see the similarities between the sisters. It wasn't physical or how they appeared personality wise, but they both have kind hearts. Ruby's small smile was charming while Yang's big cheery grin made him want to respond in kind.

MewTwo actually didn't know what to do at that point as he felt awkward at being thanked like this. It happened so rarely thanks to his limited contact with people.

With all of this, MewTwo decided to break his silence.

'Your welcome', MewTwo thought, communicating that thought to the minds of Yang, Ruby and Blake so they could all hear him.

Hearing a voice inside of your head would obviously freak out anyone and the three girls were no exceptions as Ruby and Yang jumped into the air and almost fell into their rears while even Blake shot up from her seating position, eyes wide.

Honestly, MewTwo thought it was very amusing.

"Okay … am I the only one who heard that?", Yang asked the other three girls, looking slightly frazzled.

"You mean the voice that just said your welcome?", Blake asked rhetorically with wide eyes and a perked up bow.

'You didn't imagine anything. It's me', MewTwo said to them once again in their minds.

All three girls turned to the boy in the cloak with wide eyes of amazement while he just smirked slightly in amusement in response.

'Yes, it's me. As for how I'm doing it, it's my semblance. I have psychic abilities', MewTwo explained to the girls calmly.

The three girls were silent before Yang's face sported a huge grin of excitement, Ruby's eyes seemed to sparkle and Blake looked rather interested.

"Dude, that's awesome! So what you can like read minds and move stuff with your mind?", Yang asked excitedly, crouching down and getting closer at him.

"You mean telepathy and telekinesis? He must be able to do! That's socoolsocoolsocool!", Ruby almost screamed with stars in her eyes.

Sweat dropping at the enthusiasm, MewTwo decided to clear the air.

'Yes, I do have telekinesis and I can read minds but I don't do so unless needed to. I doubt many would appreciate their privacy being breached', MewTwo explained.

Yang, Ruby and Blake all nodded (with Blake looking somewhat relieved at that explanation).

Yang felt something and looked down. She saw a big, purple furry tail which was rubbing against her leg and she could see that it came from underneath MewTwo's cloak.

"Oh, you're a Faunus?", Yang asked curiously.

'Is that a problem?', MewTwo asked with a raised eyebrow and slight frown.

"No, man, I'm not one of those stupid bigots who hate Faunus for no reason", Yang explained, looking offended slightly at the insinuation.

"Yeah, neither am I", Ruby said enthusiastically afterwards.

MewTwo's eyes softened and he nodded in appreciation and he could see Blake look relived.

Blake then asked her own question, "why are you talking to us mentally?"

MewTwo's mood dipped a bit as his hand touched his throat, feeling the scar there.

'I … I can't talk anymore', MewTwo admitted to the girls.

They were silent but they all sent sympathetic glances and non verbal apologies which he accepted.

MewTwo looked down for a while before saying, 'Mark Amethyst', remembering his cover name.

They all looked at him in confusion.

'That's my name. It's better than you girls calling me 'man', 'dude' or 'mysterious stranger'. Oh and uh, it's nice to meet you girls', MewTwo finished awkwardly.

They all smiled and Ruby said, "yeah, it's nice to meet you, too".

"Oooh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!", Yang squealed, proud that she and herself had made two new friends and actually held a conversation with them (verbal and mental).

Ruby struggled in her older sister's embrace and it devolved into a comical fight as they duked it out in a dust cloud.

MewTwo sighed at the sisters while shaking her head and Blake said, "well, Ruby, Yang and Mark, it's a pleasure to meet –"

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON OVER HERE?", yelled the shrill voice of Weiss Schnee as she approached with her hair let down.

"Can't you see that some of us are trying to sleep?", she asked the girls rhetorically.

It took a few seconds for the girls to realise who they each were as Yang and Weiss said simultaneously, "oh not you again".

"Shh, guys, she's right. People are trying to sleep", Ruby said quietly, trying to calm the situation.

"Oh, so now you're on my side?", Weiss asked the younger girl.

"I was always on your side", Ruby said, trying to reassure Weiss.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice", Yang said, analyse at Weiss.

"She's a hazard to my health", Weiss replied with just as much annoyance.

While this was happening, Blake and MewTwo stared at them before turning to each other and sighing in exasperation and Blake finally put an end to the little spat by blowing out her candle, snuffing out what little light there was left in the ballroom.

With that, the girls finally returned to their spots, Weiss with a grumble and Ruby and Yang with a goodbye to Blake and MewTwo.

As MewTwo lay on his bed mat, taking in the silence, he decided to reevaluate his day.

'Okay, more contact with people than originally thought … yet it wasn't bad. Despite initial awkwardness, it proved to be rather pleasant … and enlightening. I learned plenty about Ruby, Yang and even Blake. Enough to know that they're good people. And, I actually held a conversation with someone else my age (sort of, MewTwo thought, taking into account that he was technically only five years old despite being physically 17 years old).'

MewTwo found that he actually … enjoyed the last few moments of the day. While he did like having moments alone, the pleasant company proved … surprisingly enjoyable.

'It's been a long time since I was able to talk to someone like that', MewTwo thought wistfully, thinking about a certain woman.

'You know, Ozpin. Maybe, just maybe, this little experiment of yours will work', MewTwo thought.

MewTwo then turned on his side and began to drift off.

'I'd better get some sleep. Tomorrow, I'll need to prove myself. When I pass the initiation, I'll have taken my first step', MewTwo thought resolutely.

With that thought in mind, the psychic clone drifted off into the realm of dreams where he would await the dawn, and with it, the beginning of his path.

**AND THAT IS A WRAP!**

**WELL, I FINALLY GOT IT DONE! AFTER DAYS PROCRASTINATION!**

**So, yeah, I finally finished this chapter!**

**What do you think? Sorry if I didn't make MewTwo the way you want him to be. He does seem ooc, especially when you compare my Version to the one from the movie who is hellbent on destroying humanity. As you can tell, while he has suffered, he knew someone who showed him that not all people are shitty creatures (who is Alice?). As a result, he's not completely consumed by anger, only an aversion and some slight anti social issues. He wants to talk with people deep down but doesn't really know how to. In a conversation, he usually is the one who responds while others make the first move, showing that he doesn't know how to make conversation. Also, he wants moments where he's alone (his whole loner thing) as he doesn't want to be surrounded by people constantly which I will show later on. Don't worry, while he may seem happier than the canon MewTwo, you'll get to see some MewTwo anger as quite a few are going to incur his wrath. Also, you can see that he is fond of Ruby (I mean, who isn't?) as he sees connections between her and the mysterious Alice. But that won't lead to a romantic relationship, more of a familial one which will be further solidified. He will end up with Yang as shown in the title. I'll build up to that, it won't be instantaneous as you can see he doesn't have any apparent feelings of any kind for her.**

**Anyway, next time, it'll be the entire initiation and we'll finally get some MewTwo, Team Rwby and Team JNPR action. I'll try to make it somewhat exciting but I haven't done much action writing so please forgive me if I fail miserably.**

**Also, I'd just like to say thank you for the support you've shown me once again and also for being so patient with me.**

**Please rate fairly and constructive criticism is welcome.**

**And all I have to say now, is peace!**


End file.
